


Of Sacraments and Saints

by MeBeShe



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cancer, Explicit Sexual Content, It's Super Effective, M/M, Modern AU, Slice of Life AU, autistic caleb, explicit drug usage, like holy dirty talk batman, molly really has a devil's tongue, molly uses dirty talk, molly your mouth is running go catch it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeShe/pseuds/MeBeShe
Summary: Molly is a psychic who likes to use the roof his apartment building to smoke weed and unwind. Caleb is a book store owner who uses the rooftop to look at the stars in the Los Angeles sky.  The two men have a chance meeting.





	Of Sacraments and Saints

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr prompt that reads: muse a uses the rooftop to gaze at stars through their telescope. muse b uses the rooftop to smoke some weed. one night they both happen to be on the roof at the same time and strike up a conversation that goes on for hours. they start meeting often on the rooftop and grow close. it’s not long before they start meeting on the rooftop for passionate sex under the stars. I saw it and it just screamed Widomauk to me. So here you go.

One of things that Caleb loved most about running his own book shop is that he got to set his own schedule. Nott had a set of keys, so she could open on time, and Caleb had a set of his own so he could close. He loved setting his own schedule so he could take the time do this. To sit on the roof of his apartment building, and look at the stars. 

Los Angeles didn’t have that many stars, and he knew that he could always just pop into the Observatory if he wished, but there was something charming about sitting on his roof top, peering into his telescope, and writing in his little notebook. It was peaceful. It was quiet. It was just him, his tea and the stars. 

“Find any aliens?” Came a voice to his right. Caleb jumped, sending his tea flying over the railing to crash to the ground three stories below. Caleb swore in German, rubbing at his elbow. 

“I-um-no.” Caleb muttered, glancing at the new comer out of the corner of his eye. 

He was around Caleb’s age, with bright purple-ish blue hair. He had a tattoo on his cheek of peacock feathers, snaking down his neck. His arm had a snake tattoo, coming out of the sleeve of his shirt. His face had multiple metal studs in it - a hoop in his nose and one in his eyebrow and a hoop in the center of his bottom lip and his ears were so laden with metal that Caleb was surprised they weren’t being dragged to the ground. The man’s nails were painted black, and he held a joint in one hand. He was wearing a shirt for a band that Caleb didn’t know, black jeans that looked to be painted on, with no shoes or socks. Caleb had seen him before, in the lobby of their building. 

“Yeah you have. You’ve found me.” The man grinned at him, fixing Caleb with his a stare. His eyes were the color of storm clouds, of the storm tossed Pacific ocean. They were a striking deep gray, with flecks of blue and green in them. Caleb, always uncomfortable with eye contact, turned his head. 

“Don’t say that out loud. The government might come for you.” Caleb said, shifting in his seat. His anxiety was going through the roof. He fidgeted with the little star of David on his necklace, running the pads of his fingers over the metal like he did when he was nervous. He really wanted to run away and never come back to the roof top. Ever. 

“Naw I’m a white male American citizen. I can get away with anything in this country.” The stranger said, laughing. “I’m the fantastic Mollymauk Tealeaf, by the way.” He held out his hand for a shake. “I’m apartment 3B.” 

“I’ve seen you around.” Caleb said softly, shaking Molly’s hand. His skin was oddly soft and the smell around him was the distinctive smell of marijuana combined with some sort of incense Caleb’s smelled in the hallways before. It was rich and smokey and Caleb now knew where it came from. “I’m Caleb Widogast. I’m in 3F.” He said, pulling away. 

“Lucky fucker you got the corner place.” Molly said, laughing. 

“I pay more for it.” Caleb confessed. He was willing to pay more for a corner apartment because of the natural light that came through. 

“I can imagine.” Molly said. 

“You are the apartment with the neon on the window, yes?” Caleb asked. He saw it every time he came home. A bright neon sign, with a hand and a crystal ball, reading ‘Psychic Consultant’. 

“Yup. I’m a psychic.” Molly somehow pulled out a deck of tarot cards and brandished them like a weapon. 

“Really?” Caleb asked, reaching for his tea. His hand hit empty air and he glanced over the rooftop ledge and saw the puddle of tea and the shattered remains of his coffee cup on the ground. 

“Shit dude I’m sorry.” Molly said, looking over the ledge as well. “Here, have a hit.” He offered Caleb his joint. 

Some part of Caleb’s brain was warning him that taking recreational drugs from strangers was a bad idea. The other part was screaming at him to take a drag simply to keep his hands from shaking with his social anxiety. In the end, the anxiety won out. He took the joint and took a drag and held it in, passing it back to Molly. 

“So why are you on the roof?” Molly asked, taking a hit of his own. “There’s gotta be better places to stargaze.” 

Caleb let the smoke roll out of his mouth as he tilted his face toward the night sky. “I live here.” He said simply. “Once I get tired I go into my apartment and sleep. I don’t have to drive at night when I’m falling asleep at the wheel.” He explained. His head was swimming lightly and the raging anxiety that was clawing at his exposed nerves ceased. He felt at peace, despite being with arm’s reach of a stranger. 

“Smart.” Molly nodded. “I don’t get out much.” He confessed. 

“Neither do I.” Caleb laughed softly. He wasn’t quite looking Molly in the face. He kept glancing at the other man out of the corner of his eye. 

“I work from home. What’s your excuse?” Molly took a drag and offered to Caleb. 

“I don’t like people.” He confessed, taking a hit and passing it back. Caleb wasn’t sure if Molly rolled it himself but it was good work. 

“You seem to be doing just fine with me.” Molly smiled, puffing out smoke rings. 

“You’re getting me high.” Caleb laughed, smoke escaping in a rush. He coughed a bit, his throat going scratchy. 

“I’m getting you high because I caused you to break that coffee cup of yours.” Molly confessed. 

Caleb was very handsome, in an absent minded professor sort of way. He was skittish, even with the weed in his system. He wasn’t looking Molly in the face and his hands were running through his hair and playing with his necklace and running over his pen and paper softly. 

“So why are you looking at the stars?” Molly asked, inching closer. Caleb glanced over to Molly and blushed. He wasn’t good with people. He really didn’t like people. He liked Nott, his cat and his books and that was about it. 

“I really don’t know.” Caleb said. “I’ve always done this, ever since I was a child. When I moved here, it just seemed natural to continue it.” 

Molly shifted, straddling the roof top ledge. One bare foot dangling down into the black abyss as the other rested on the gravel. 

“You don’t know why you’re doing this?” He asked. 

“Why do you con people out of money?” Caleb asked, glancing to Molly. Molly gasped, putting his hand over his heart in mock outrage. 

“I’m not a con artist, how dare you suggest that.” Molly said. Caleb narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Was that sarcasm? I’m not good with sarcasm.” He confessed. A bit of him worried that now Molly would think he was strange and leave him alone. 

“Yeah it was sarcasm.” Molly nodded. “I’m just good with the body language.” He explained. “Say a woman comes to me and wants to know how her relationship is going. I read her body language to see if she’s really confident in it, or if she’s unsure, or if she’s tense about it, and then I tell her what she wants to hear.” He explained. He didn’t tell Caleb that was only part of it. 

The other part was that he was really, really good with his deck. The cards had never lied to him. He wouldn’t call himself psychic, really, simply because he didn’t want to be thrown into the loony bin. Yasha had called it the Shine, saying that he knew things about people that they didn’t know he knew. He knew things about people they didn’t know about themselves, or he knew things were going to happen that haven’t yet happened. He wasn’t psychic, he didn’t talk to ghosts or any of that shit. 

He just knew things. 

“That’s it?” Caleb asked, raising an eyebrow at Molly. 

“Yup. Like right now I can tell you want to run.” He said. He could feel that coming from Caleb in waves. “You’re not good around people and you don’t like being around strangers, but something is keeping you here and it’s not the telescope.” Molly went on. “I think you’re fascinated by me.” He shot Caleb a grin and ran his tongue over the piercing in his lip. The ginger’s eyes flickered to his tongue and Molly saw him swallow and glance away.

Interesting. 

“Are you sure that isn’t your ego talking?” Caleb replied. “Maybe I was lonely.” He said. 

“Oh you’re lonely.” Molly said, tilting his head. “You just don’t realize how lonely you are just yet.” 

“I do not know how to respond to that.” Caleb said, truthfully. He was never quite sure how to respond to most people. He was able to navigate the world through sheer dumb luck most of the time. 

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. I talk a lot.” Molly grinned. “Here, hold this.” He passed the roach and dug out his deck. He shuffled it a bit and splayed the cards out in a fan. “Pull one.” He grinned at Caleb. 

“Why?” He asked, glancing up at Molly. 

“I’m curious and I don’t like leaving the itch unscratched.” Molly explained. “Take a card.” 

“This has got to be one of the strangest things I’ve done. And I have been to jail.” Caleb muttered, reaching out a hand. 

“Hold on, don’t just grab one like it’s something at Walmart.” Molly said, huffy. “Close your eyes. Feel the card. Let the energy of the deck flow up through your hand.” He reached out and took Caleb’s left hand. “The left hand is for receiving energies, for reaching out and feeling things. It’s connected to the heart, after all.” Molly ran his thumb over Caleb’s palm and watched a muscle in his jaw tick. 

“Alright.” He muttered. Caleb closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His head was swimming from the weed and he let Molly guide his hand. Molly’s hand was warm and soft and his grip was firm and Caleb liked his touch on his skin. He bit his tongue to keep from making a sad, grumpy noise when the other man pulled away and Caleb’s hand moving on it’s own. He tugged at a card and two came away. 

“I’m sorry. You only said one.” He said, opening his eyes. 

“Nonsense. The cards have a life of their own.” Molly said, putting the deck down on the bricks beneath them. “Turn them over.” He gestured to Caleb and the other man did so. 

“The Hermit and the Moon. Both upside down. Shit, this tells me all I need to know about you.” Molly teased. 

“I do not know what this means.” Caleb gestured to the cards. 

“The Hermit means you’re isolated and you’re lonely. This means you’ve walked a hard path, and you’ve chosen to separate yourself from others. It also means that you’re working hard to use what you’ve learned to further yourself and your life. The Moon is anxiety and confusion and being unsure of your path in this life, despite the Hermit saying you’re making it yourself.” Molly explained. He shuffled the deck again and fanned it out. “Pull again.” 

Caleb rolled his eyes. “No, Molly.” 

“Come on, have a little fun Caleb.” Molly wheedled, grinning at him. Caleb rolled his eyes again and did as Molly asked, four cards falling out this time. “The cards like you.” He laughed as Caleb turned the over. He made a noise and leaned in, pressing against Caleb with his body. 

“The Tower, upright. Death, upright. The Emperor, upright. And the Lovers, upright. This is a positive spread” Molly ran his hands over the cards as he took them in. “Caleb, personal question. Are you gay?” He asked. 

“What does that have to do with this?” Caleb asked, edgy and frightened. 

“Well, if you were I’d say that you’re about to go through a major life change and then end up settling down with a man that you end up marrying.” Molly said. “This is a spread for a lover.” He started tapping the cards in turn. 

“The Tower means upheaval and disaster, and Death when it’s upright means change and transformation. The Emperor denotes a strong male presence, a masculine figure, and the Lovers are self explanatory.” His painted finger tapped each card in turn. 

Caleb glanced at Molly, fixing his gaze squarely on the tip of Molly’s nose to make it look like he was staring Molly in the eye. 

“Mollymauk, you are full of shit.” Caleb said. The blue hair man laughed, throwing back his head. 

“I may be full of shit, but the cards did this spread, Caleb.” He said, gesturing to the six cards on the brick. “And please, it’s Molly to my friends.” 

“Are we friends?” Caleb asked, unsure. 

“Considering I just gave you a reading and shared my weed with you, yes we’re friends, Caleb.” Molly shot him a reassuring smile. Caleb shot him a small shy smile and Molly felt his heart do a little flip. He ignored the way his heart beat in his chest and gathered up his deck, sliding them into the leather case he had for them. 

“It has been a while since I’ve had friends.” He confessed. 

“Oh dude just wait until you meet the rest my circle. You and Yasha are gonna get along great. She hates people too.” Molly clapped Caleb on the shoulder and laughed. 

“Do I have too?” He asked before he could stop himself. 

“I mean no, if you wanna be lonely for the rest of your life. We can start small. Just me and Yasha.” Molly stood and stretched, the fabric of his shirt riding up to expose a sliver of pale skin that Caleb’s couldn’t take his eyes away from. 

“I-I-I-I-I-I alright.” Caleb muttered, loosing the ability to speak when he saw the curving head of a bird on Molly’s hip. 

“Awesome. I’ll text her tomorrow and make a dinner date for the three of us.” Molly said with a yawn. Caleb blinked a few times, wondering what the hell he had signed himself up for. 

“I’ll see you later.” Molly bent over and kissed the top of Caleb’s head and vanished down the steps. Caleb blinked in confusion and glanced up to the skies, knowing he wouldn’t be able to concentrate tonight. He packed up his telescope and his notebook and headed down to his own apartment. He passed Molly’s on the way and pressed his ear to the door. It was quiet inside, and Caleb heard the shower turn on. He heard footsteps pad closer to the door and he booked it to his own apartment, shutting the door just as Molly’s door opened. 

* 

Nearly a whole week had passed before Caleb found the time to head up the rooftop again. He opened the door and there was Molly, sitting on the edge of the rooftop. The man glanced over his shoulder and lit up. 

“Caleb! Hey!” He waved, waving. There was a joint in his mouth and a backpack on the ground next to him. 

“Good evening, Molly.” Caleb said, nodding his head. His steps crunched on the gravel as he walked over to the corner that had the best view. 

“I was hoping you’d show up.” Molly said, digging into the pack by his side. “Here. I’m sorry for breaking your mug.” He slid over a new coffee mug and a box of tea. Caleb blinked in surprise and picked up the cup. 

“Molly, why does this mug have a penis inside of it?” He asked.

“I found it in a Goodwill down over in West Hollywood. I think it was a bachelorette party mug or something.” Molly said. 

Caleb looked down into the cup at the little ceramic penis sticking out of the bottom and laughed a little bit. 

“That was my exact response.” Molly laid down on the ledge and watched Caleb set up his telescope. “So how has life been?” He asked, taking a hit and holding it out for Caleb. 

“Stressful.” Caleb admitted. He reached down without a thought and took a drag. “The local colleges are starting up soon and I run a used bookstore, so the students are coming in for books.” He exhaled, forming rings of his own. “So we’ve been run ragged with exchanges and purchases.” 

“That’s horrible.” Molly said, watching Caleb from his vantage point. 

Caleb shrugged. “It means money, which means food and rent for me and Frumpkin.” He said. 

“Frumpkin?” Molly asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

“My cat.” Caleb pressed his eye to the telescope and wheeled it about slowly. He bent over and Molly got a fantastic view of his ass, clad in a nice pair of dark gray slacks. 

Yeah, Molly could get used to this.

“We can’t have pets.” Molly said watching Caleb. 

“And we can’t smoke weed either.” Caleb shot Molly a pointed look. 

“Touche.” Molly said, taking the joint back from Caleb. “What star are we looking at tonight darling?” He asked Caleb, wriggling down the warm brick to get closer to him. 

“As soon as I find it I will let you know….” Caleb said, his tone of voice distracted. He checked his phone a few times and moved his scope a bit. Molly glanced up at Caleb and watched the way he moved. His fingers ran over the deck in his pocket and he frowned, glancing up at Caleb. 

“Hey, have you gotten word from your dad at all?” He asked. “Or any older brothers?” 

“No. I am an only child and am estranged from my father.” Caleb muttered, not really paying attention to what he was saying as he hunted down what he was looking for. Molly frowned, digging out the deck. He shuffled it and fanned it out. 

“Caleb, pull a card.” He said. Caleb sighed, glancing down at Molly. 

“Really? Now?” He asked. 

“Yes, now.” Molly said, shoving the cards at Caleb’s elbow. Caleb put his eye back to the scope and pulled a card, handing it to Molly. Molly shot up and started at the card. 

“Okay, what the fuck.” He muttered. “Again, the Emperor, upside down!” He said. He shuffled his deck and pulled the first card. 

The Emperor, upside down. He put his deck on the bricks and glared at them. 

“What’s wrong?” Caleb asked softly. 

“I have been only pulling that card for the past week.” Molly said. “It’s pissing me off.” 

“Found it.” Caleb said with a grin. “Molly, come look.” He touched the man’s shoulder lightly. “This is what I was trying to find.” He took a step back and Molly took his place, staring into the telescope. 

He was looking at a bright ball of light, with a flaming tail behind it. 

“Is that a comet?” Molly asked, grinning. 

“Yes. It’s one of the ones caught in the Earth’s gravitational orbit.” Caleb said. “This is the first time in nearly eighty years it’s been visible from Los Angeles.” Caleb beamed. Molly glanced up at Caleb and saw the way his face lit up. 

“That is actually quite neat.” Molly confessed. “You know I don’t do astrology like the other physics in town do.” He pulled away and took a hit off his joint before shuffling his deck again. “I know, I know, it’s a major failing.” He sat back down and pulled the card. 

The Emperor, upside down. 

“Caleb, can you shuffle this for me?” He asked. Caleb looked down at Molly in confusion. 

“Because of the card you keep pulling?” He asked. Caleb took the cards and shuffled them slowly and gently. 

Molly was sure that Caleb didn’t understand what Molly just asked of him. Touching another person’s deck was a bit of a taboo. It spread the other person’s energies to your cards and had the chance of ruining the relationship you had with them. The fact he asked Caleb to shuffle the deck for him showed how desperate he was to pull something besides the Emperor. He watched Caleb’s hands shuffle the cards and couldn't help but wonder how those hands would feel on his body, on his throat, on his cock. He shifted, crossing his legs to hide his half-chub. He doubted that Caleb would be alright with that. He didn’t seem the casual type. 

“Alright, what now?” Caleb asked.

“Just like that. Hold them like that.” Molly reached out and took a card.

The Emperor, upside down. 

“Fuck!” Molly screamed into the night and collapsed back onto the ledge. 

“How?” Caleb asked. “How is this possible.” 

“It’s the cards. They’re telling me something.” Molly said into the air. The joint was burnt down to the roach and Molly snuffed it out between his fingers. “Are you sure you haven’t gotten news from your dad?” He looked down the length of his body to Caleb. 

“Molly…I haven’t spoken to my father since I was arrested.” Caleb said simply. 

“What’d you get arrested for?” Molly asked. Caleb was silent, fiddling with a dial on the side of his telescope. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want too.” Molly said. “I press and I press and I push buttons that shouldn’t be pushed. That’s who I am as a person. But if you do answer, you get to ask me one in return.” He shot Caleb a grin. 

Caleb was silent as he played with his necklace. 

“I was a con artist.” Caleb confessed. 

“Bullshit.” Molly laughed. 

“No, no I was. I ran a few schemes, using people.” Caleb confessed. He wasn’t proud of it. “I made a decent living off of it before I got arrested. I left Germany after my sentence was up.” 

Molly laughed, tucking his hands behind his head as he looked at Caleb. 

“Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?” Caleb asked, confused and slightly hurt. 

“No, no, darling I’m not laughing at that. It’s just that you seem to be the last person on the planet I would peg for a confidence man.” Molly said, laughing. “You’re so unassuming!” He laughed some more. 

“What do you mean?” Caleb asked, turning to face Molly. He straddled the ledge, letting his foot dangle over the side of their building. 

“You look like the kind of person who had reads Jane Austen with a cup of tea and a cat before going to bed by eight o’clock.” Molly said. Caleb muttered something under his breath and looked away. 

“Didn’t quite catch that, darling.” Molly said, sitting up. 

“It’s not Austen. It’s Charlotte Bronte.” Caleb muttered. Molly laughed, shaking his head. 

“I like you.” Molly said, looking out over the city. “Ask me one.” He said. “You answered my question, now you get one.” He flung out his arms wide. 

Caleb licked his lips and glanced up to Molly. The man seemed so alive to Caleb. He was like a bonfire, drawing Caleb in with his light and warmth and sheer presence. 

“How did you end up a psychic?” He asked. “It’s not something that children want to be when the grow up.” 

“I grew up in a traveling carnival.” Molly replied with a shrug. “I just sort of fell into the fortune telling bit and I ended up leaving when the boss caught me balls-deep in his son.” Caleb choked on air, coughing. “So I settled in Los Angeles and started doing what I know how to do. Reading fortunes.” 

Caleb narrowed his eyes at Molly, trying to see if Molly was telling the truth or not. “Are you getting my chain?” He asked. 

“No, and it’s ‘yanking’ your chain.” Molly said, gently correcting his English. 

“How did you end up in the carnival?” Caleb asked. 

“How did you end up running cons?” Molly asked, tilting his head to look at Caleb. The red head flushed and looked away. “I grew up in a carnival because my parents were in the carnival.” Molly said. “It was all I knew.” His voice was said and wistful and he looked out over the city lights. He could see the studios from here, with their bright lights and large lots. He could see Sunset, winding over the northern most bit of the city like a neon snake. He could see Hollywood and Vine a pulsing center of life, and the Hollywood sign herself, looming over the city like some sort of ancient matriarch. 

“You miss it.” Caleb said simply. 

“Every fucking day.” Molly said sadly. “It was all I knew.” 

“I understand.” Caleb said, looking out over the city. “This is…nothing like Berlin. America is so young and fresh and wild. Especially the west. Los Angeles is so….” He shook his head. 

“Young. Trigger happy. Like a teenager who just got his first car and his license.” Molly supplied. 

“Exactly.” Caleb said. Unlike other autistics, Caleb never had problems grasping metaphors. It was just the language barrier that was in the way. “So coming here after spending my whole life in Berlin….” He sighed. “It was a shock.” 

“I can imagine.” He said. “I’ve been to Mexico a few times, hopping the border as it were, and it’s a shock to go down there even though Los Angeles has absorbed a lot of Hispanic culture.” 

Caleb nodded. “I grew up poor.” He said gently. “My parents tried to provide but growing up in a divided Berlin was difficult.” He said. 

“What side of the wall did you grow up on?” Molly asked. 

“West.” Caleb provided. “We were in the side with democracy, but we were poor. We had almost nothing.” 

“Is that why you like the stars?” Molly asked. Caleb glanced to the telescope and gave a thoughtful noise. 

“You know, I never considered it, but quite possibly.” Caleb muttered. “I didn’t have much around me, so I looked up.” He supplied. 

“Why Caleb Widogast, I didn’t know you were a romantic.” Molly joked. Caleb blushed, looking away. 

“I grew up reading. My mother would take me to the library all the time. It was a simple luxury that was free.” Caleb said. 

“And you allowed the stories to take you away from the shit you were living.” Molly supplied. 

“Ja.” Caleb said, nodding. 

“I get that.” Molly said. “Movies did the same thing for me.” 

He shifted, sitting on the edge of the ledge and he inched closer to Caleb. “Growing up in a carnival always means moving. Moving with the crowds and the county fairs and the celebrations. Means you don’t really make friends outside of the people you travel with. You form tight bonds, but after a while it gets lonely. It’s like your viewing the world from inside a snow-globe, you know?” He glanced over to Caleb. 

Caleb had moved to mimic Molly’s posture, a trick he had learned as a child to keep people from noticing he was different. 

“Like, it’s me and my carnival family on the inside, and I can see and talk to the people around who aren’t in the carnival, but there’s something separating us.” Molly continued. “It gets very lonely, after a while. So I started going to the movies.” He laughed. “Even the shitty ones. Something about going to the movies for a few hours, sitting in the seat with a bucket of popcorn in my lap and my friends from the carnival on either side, made me feel a little less alone.” He glanced over to Caleb. “You know?” 

“I… don’t quite understand but at the same time I do.” Caleb nodded. Molly leaned into him and bumped him with his shoulder. 

“You’re a good man, Caleb.” He said. 

“No, I’m really not.” Caleb said softly. 

“Yes, you are.” Molly said. “I’m psychic, remember?” Molly laughed. Caleb’s phone beeped and he sighed. 

“I have to get to sleep.” Caleb said. Molly nodded.

“Yeah you got a store to run.” Molly nodded. 

“So do you.” Caleb pointed back, leaving the ledge and planting both feet firmly on the roof before standing and breaking down his telescope. 

“Naw, I work from home.” Molly said. “It’s pretty great. I only gotta put on pants when I’m seeing clients.” 

“Otherwise you walk around naked?” Caleb asked, picking up the telescope. 

“Why? Do you wanna see me walk around naked?” Molly flirted without thinking. Caleb blushed and stammered a few times. 

“I do not know how to respond to that so I am going to bed. Good-night Mollymauk.” He said in a monotone voice and he left the rooftop. Molly sat on the rooftop for a bit, watching the city life. 

He did love this view. No matter what. He turned back to the roof to go to bed when his foot hit something. He glanced down at saw the cup and the box of tea. He smiled, and picked them up. He padded down to his place, grabbing a box and a sticky note. 

_Hey you left these on the roof - xoxoxo Molly_

He stuck it on the box and left it on Caleb’s doorstep. 

*

Sometimes, Molly hated having the Shine. 

The nightmares were what got him. He hated jolting up in bed, covered in a cold sweat, fumbling for the pen and paper he kept on the table to scribble down what he could remember before the images ran from his brain like water down the drain. He hated the gut-churning, spine-clenching fear that comes from the dreams. He hated the smell of hospital antiseptic, the feeling of a bald head under his hand, the coldness of a hospital room. He hated the soft German being spoken on the television and how nothing Molly did, not booze or weed or talking with Yasha until he was exhausted kept the dreams at bay. It wasn’t until he was bone tired did he put it together. 

He didn’t speak German, but he knew someone who did. 

He didn’t want to barge onto Caleb’s apartment, so he went up to the roof, clad only in his sweat pants. He knew that Caleb would show up. 

Sure enough, Caleb did. Only this time he didn’t have his telescope with him. He did have the penis mug, though. Something was wrong. There was a stutter to his gait that wasn’t there before. 

“Caleb, what’s wrong?” Molly asked, turning to face his friend. 

Caleb said nothing, just sat down on the ledge next to Molly. His clothes were rumpled and his hair was lank and it looked like he hadn’t slept or bathed in days. 

“Caleb?” Molly asked, wrapping his arm around the other man’s shoulders. 

“My father…” 

Molly felt his heart fall into his heels. 

“He’s dying.” Caleb said gently. His voice caught in his throat and Molly swore. 

“It’s something in a hospital, isn’t it?” Molly asked. “I’ve been having strange dreams. Nightmares really. Of a hospital room in Germany.” 

“Cancer.” Caleb said. “Lymphoma. The aggressive kind.” 

“Caleb, darling.” Molly said, wrapping the other man in a hug. “I am so sorry.” He pressed a kiss into Caleb’s hair as the other man’s hands came to grapple at Molly’s arms. The reading he did for Caleb came back to his mind, and he held Caleb tighter. 

“You were right.” Caleb said softly. “The cards. They were right.” Caleb said. Molly felt Caleb’s shoulders start to shake as he cried. 

“Hey hey, the reading’s not over yet.” Molly said gently. “You’re only at the start. There’s still one more card left.” 

“The Lovers.” Caleb said, laughing slightly hysterically. 

“Yeah, the Lovers.” Molly said. “Now you can cry all you like and panic about it now, because once you’re done with that we need to get some food in you, and some clean clothes and get you to a shower and a bed.” Molly said, his instincts taking over. He ran his hands through Caleb’s hair and gave the man a squeeze. 

Caleb cried. He broke in Molly’s arms and cried. He curled into a ball, and Molly, who wasn’t much bigger than Caleb himself, pulled him half into his lap. Molly muttered nonsense words and rocked Caleb gently back and forth, holding onto Caleb as he cried. It didn’t take Caleb long to cry himself out; he was exhausted from lack of sleep and emotionally worn out. He ended up hiccuping into Molly’s bare shoulder, his tears running down Molly’s skin as the other man held him. 

“I’m sorry.” He said softly, pulling back. He tried to wipe at his face but Molly beat him too it. 

“Don’t ever apologize for showing your emotions, Caleb.” Molly wiped the tears from Caleb’s cheek and cupped them in both hands gently. “Don’t ever apologize for showing your grief.” Molly tilted Caleb’s head and kissed his forehead gently. Caleb sniffled and then used the sleeve of his shirt to dry Molly’s chest. 

“I cried all over you.” He said, noticing Molly’s tattoos for the first time. They were beautiful. He ran his fingers over the curve of the peacock feathers, tracing them as the danced across his chest. The feathers blended into the stars and the moon on his shoulder and Caleb trace those as well, before his fingers ran into one of the barbells in Molly’s nipples. 

“It’s alright.” Molly said. “I’m used to being a shoulder to cry on.” 

He stood up and held out a hand for Caleb. He picked up the mug and took Molly’s hand in his, and Molly led him down the rooftop stairs and to the door of Caleb’s apartment. It took the man a few times to get the keys in the knob, but eventually they stumbled into Caleb’s apartment. 

It was clean and brightly lit, with a plush couch and a plush chair with a matching footstool. The place was done in earth tones and there were books everywhere; stacked on the tables and piled onto the shelves and scattered onto the counter tops. There more books in the living room than Molly has read in his whole life. 

“Have you read all of these?” He asked in awe as they passed a pile of books. 

“Yes. And I remember them all.” Caleb said. 

“All of them?” Molly asked, amazed. 

“I have a the kind of memory where I can never forget.” Caleb sounded tired as he led Molly though his apartment. “It’s a curse.” He said truthfully. 

“I can imagine.” Molly said. “There are plenty of things that I’d like to forget.” He admitted. Caleb paused on the threshold of his bedroom, his hand on the knob. 

“Caleb,” Molly said, putting a gentle hand on his back. “Go shower and put on some clean clothing, alright? I’ll make you something to eat.” He kissed Caleb’s temple and gave the other man a gentle push. 

“I….alright.” Caleb looked to Molly, his big blue eyes wide with confusion. He looked so lost and alone it made Molly’s heart hurt. 

“I’ll be right here when you get back, alright?” He kissed Caleb’s forehead again and the other man vanished into the bedroom. 

Molly resisted the urge to poke about in Caleb’s living room. There was a time and a place to snoop, and this may have been the place but it wasn’t the time. He padded over to Caleb’s kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge and the cabinets as he heard the shower turn on. Caleb’s cupboards were bare. There was maybe a nearly empty box of ceral. His fridge was the same way. 

“This won’t do.” Molly muttered. “This won’t do at all.” He quickly ran over to his place and grabbed some essentials. Bread and butter and peanut butter and eggs and milk and cereal, and stuck them in Caleb’s kitchen, along with the goodies he had brought over to cook with. He was in the process of prepping the meal when a soft, fuzzy pressure wrapped around his ankle. Molly glanced down and saw an orange and brown tabby cat wind around his ankles. 

“Hello there.” He said, kneeling down and holding out his hand. “You must be Frumpkin.” The cat sniffed his fingers before rubbing against them. 

“I guess this means you like me.” Molly said, standing up. He glanced over his shoulder as he cracked the eggs into the bowl. Frumpkin was looking up at him with big green eyes. Molly made a kissy noise and tapped his shoulder. The cat’s eyes went wide and he wriggled his butt back and forth before jumping onto Molly’s shoulders. 

He hissed at the claws that sunk into his skin but didn’t push the cat off. Frumpkin draped himself over Molly’s broad shoulders like a scarf, and started to lick the back of his neck. Molly finished making dinner with Frumpkin draped around his shoulder and was just plating it as the water turned off. It didn’t take long for Caleb to emerge from the shower. 

His hair was lank, hanging around his head in a tangled halo, turned brown from the water. His eyes were still haunted but his sweats were clean. He was too thin, though. Molly could nearly count his ribs. He frowned and gestured for Caleb to take a seat. 

“I see you’ve met Frumpkin.” Caleb said, sitting down. Water was dripping from the ends of his hair and Molly put the omelette down in front of him. 

“He’s a sweetie.” Molly said, giving the cat a gentle scratch. Frumpkin stood up and jumped onto the table, giving Caleb a headbutt on the chin. 

“Where did you get eggs and mushrooms and cheese?” Caleb asked, looking up at Molly. 

“My place.” He shrugged. “Hold on you can’t sleep with your hair like that. You’ll have a rat’s nest.” Molly puttered into Caleb’s bathroom and ignored the temptation to rifle through his drawers. He grabbed the comb and walked back, also ignoring the urge to look around Caleb’s bedroom. 

“Here. Eat and I’ll take care of this.” Molly gently took a towel from the kitchen and started to dry Caleb’s hair as he slowly worked the tangles out. 

“Molly, you don’t have to.” Caleb said gently. 

“Nonsense. You’re my friend. Friends take care of each other.” Molly said. “I used to do this for my mother, when I was in the carnival with her. Her hair was long enough for her to sit on, and it was a bonding thing for us.” He worked the snarls out of Caleb’s hair a little bit at a time. 

“I barely know you.” Caleb said, working his way through the omelette. Normally he didn’t like other people touching him, normally the touch of another set his raw nerves on fire. But Molly’s touch was soothing and gentle and Caleb felt the tension from the last few days leaving his shoulders. 

“You know plenty.” Molly said. “If anything you’re the mysterious one here.” He tugged on a snarl a little too hard and swore. “I’m sorry.” He ran his thumb over the spot on Caleb’s scalp.

Caleb couldn’t help the little noise that leaked out of his throat or how his sweats were getting a little to tight. “It’s fine.” He said. “It didn’t really hurt.” 

“Still, you’re in enough turmoil already. I don’t need to tug.” Molly said. He ignored the way that Caleb’s little noises were making his blood run hot and making him want to pin Caleb to the wall and finger him until Caleb was begging to cum. Molly quickly changed that thought, running through the minor arcana in his head to keep from getting hard. 

“I’m not that mysterious.” Caleb said. “I’m a book seller with a cat.” He said softly. 

“Who used to be a conman.” Molly replied, giving Caleb’s shoulder a tiny, playful swat. Half of Caleb’s hair was smooth and towel-dry and Molly shifted to work on the other half. 

“This is really good.” Caleb said, pointing to the omelette. 

“Thank you darling.” Molly said. 

“You didn’t have to feed me, you know.” Caleb muttered. 

“Caleb, when was the last time you had a decent meal?” Molly asked. “That didn’t come from a box or take out?” 

He worked over a large knot, dropping the comb on the table in favor of using his fingers. Caleb was silent as he tried to think. The omelette was nothing more than scraps on his plate as he leaned into Molly’s firm touch. 

“That’s what I thought.” Molly said gently. He worked the knot free and then ran his hands over Caleb’s scalp. His hair was free of tangles now, and smooth and silky. Caleb let a little happy noise fall from his lips as Molly’s fingers massaged his scalp. His hands left the table as he shifted in his chair, moving to face Molly. Caleb’s hands came to the back of the other man’s thighs as he rested his forehead against Molly’s soft stomach. 

“You really just need someone to help take care of you, don’t you darling?” Molly muttered softly, massaging Caleb’s temples lightly. Caleb said nothing as he relaxed under Molly’s touch. 

“Take the day off tomorrow, Caleb.” Molly said gently. 

“No, I can’t do that.” Caleb said gently. It’s not like he didn’t trust Nott and Jester to take care of the shop, he was just worried that leaving them unsupervised was a terrible, terrible idea. 

“Caleb, you need to rest. You just got a major shock to your system.” Molly said. Caleb’s eyes opened and he glanced up at Molly. 

“Molly, I need to work.” He said firmly. “If I do not work, I will go mad.” Caleb’s voice was firm and steady despite the pain in his eyes. 

“Alright.” Molly said. He bent over and kissed Caleb right between his eyebrows. “Meet me on the rooftop then.” He cupped Caleb’s cheeks. “Meet me up there and let me know you’re alright.” He asked. 

Caleb glanced up at Molly and nodded. “Ja.” He muttered. His hands moved from the back of Molly’s thighs to his hips. He was aware that the position he was in was a bit compromising and somehow the back of his brain supplied an image of Molly’s hands in his hair as Molly’s cock was down his throat. Caleb blushed and had to glance away as his sweats grew a bit tighter. 

Molly saw the flush creeping up Caleb’s cheekbones and he saw how the bright blue of his eyes was engulfed by pupil and Molly was a thousand percent sure Caleb was thinking dirty thoughts like Molly was. But now was not the time to act on them. He could kiss Caleb. He could kiss him and walk him back into his bedroom and fuck him to within an inch of his sanity. But now was not the time. Not when Caleb was fragile and just a hair’s breadth from cracking apart in his hands. 

“Go to sleep, Caleb.” He said gently, running his hands over Caleb’s hair. He leaned into Molly’s touch like a cat. 

“Ja.” He muttered. Caleb yawned, his jaw cracking. 

“I’ll take care of the dishes. Go to sleep.” Molly stepped away from Caleb and bent down, kissing him on the cheek. He snagged the plate and fork and went to the stove to gather the pan to give Caleb some privacy. 

“Thank you, Mollymauk.” Caleb said gently from behind him. 

There was a gentle touch to Molly’s hips and he felt Caleb’s lips press to the pyramid tattoo between his shoulder blades. Molly blinked in shock and before he could say anything the door to Caleb’s bedroom shut. He chuckled a bit and hummed softly to himself as he cleaned up his mess. 

Caleb was turning out to be someone he couldn’t predict. Just when he thought he had Caleb Widogast figured out, the man went and surprised him. He hadn’t expected Caleb to be alright with being touched, but he went and sought out Molly’s presence. He hadn’t expected Caleb to be willing to reciprocate Molly’s form of affection, but he did. Molly shifted his shoulders as he dried the cutting board, knife and other things and put them away. He could swear that he could still feel Caleb’s lips pressed to his skin like a burning hot brand. 

Molly padded over to Caleb’s bedroom door and pressed his ear to the wood. He didn’t hear any tapping or muffled television noises or the sound of a phone’s buttons going or pages turning. He didn’t hear snoring, but he didn’t hear Caleb distracting himself from sleep either. He ran his fingertips over the wood wistfully before leaving Caleb’s place and heading back to his own. 

He walked into his own apartment, passing through the front room. It was decorated like people expected it to be; lots of silk hangings and fairy lights and beaded curtains with crystals decorating every flat surface. The reading area was blocked off from the rest of his apartment by a clever mix of changing screens and silk curtains. There was half a smudge stick of sage sitting on the counter next to his deck and he nearly passed it. 

He glanced to the cards, and then back to the curtain that hid the rest of his place from view, where his bed was waiting for him. He sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat. 

“Alright, alright, fine.” He muttered to the deck and picked them up. 

“Hello lovelies. What do you want to show me?” He leaned against the cabinet and shuffled the deck. He shuffled and shuffled, letting his mind wander until two cards fell to the ground. He stopped shuffling and picked them up. 

The Wheel of Fortune and Justice. 

Change and acceptance. Complete and total upheaval but in the best kind of way. Just rewards and happy endings. 

Molly frowned and slid them onto the cabinet that held all this things. He wouldn’t call it an altar, not really. Mostly because people with altars did witchcraft which Molly did not do. So what if he smudged his place with sage after his nightmares and set his crystals on the window-ledge when there was a full moon and sold charms and amulets that made with crystal shard and dried herbs? It didn’t mean he was totally neck-deep into the new age stuff. 

He let the cards rest between two crystals and slid the deck back into it’s case. Molly gave the cards an affectionate pat and vanished behind the curtain. 

*

Molly sat on the ledge, his bare feet resting on the wall of his apartment building. He was getting nervous. Caleb was late. He wasn’t smoking weed tonight; he figured he needed a clear head and getting high wasn’t a good idea. A cigarette dangled from his fingers, instead. He watched the traffic on the freeway slowly snake around the city as he heard the door open. 

Caleb was exhausted. Despite getting a full night’s sleep and eating properly during the day he was tired. It was bone-deep sort of tired, the kind that comes from being stretched too thin. He saw Molly and paused. 

“What on Earth are you wearing?” He asked. 

It was a silk robe, bedecked with ostentatious symbols. Suns and stars and moons and flowers and checkers and chevrons and spiders and sigils and runes and it was so ming-bogglingly bright and loud that Caleb had a hard time looking away from it. It was both ugly and beautiful at the same time. 

“This?” Molly grabbed the edges and held it out. “A relic from my carnie days.” He laughed. 

“I do not know what to think of it.” Caleb confessed, puttering over to Molly. He had a tray in his hands, with a tea pot and two mugs. “You fed me and helped me, so here.” Caleb put the tray down between them and sat down. It was growing colder in Los Angeles. Halloween was just around the corner and the nights had a bit of a chill to them now, causing steam to pour of the teapot’s spout. 

“Caleb, darling you shouldn’t have.” Molly beamed. He leaned over and kissed Caleb on the cheek. He allowed Caleb to pour him a cup as he shifted, straddling the ledge to face Caleb. He was shirtless, wearing just the robe and a pair of sweats that had seen better days. He watched Caleb’s gaze flicker over his torso and he smiled to himself. 

Oh yeah, Caleb wanted him. 

“How have you been holding up?” Molly asked as Caleb poured them both a cup. 

“I called my father.” Caleb said softly. He took a sip of the tea and straddled the ledge like Molly did. 

“And how did that go?” Molly asked, taking a sip. It was a Darjeeling tea and Molly made a noise of happiness as he took a slow sip. There were tea leaves in the bottom of his cup and he smiled. 

“He has maybe six months.” Caleb sighed. He put his cup down and put his head in his hands. 

“Hey, Caleb.” Molly put his own cup down and ran his hands up Caleb’s arms. “That sucks, but you know what? You have six months with him. Six months to talk to him, to catch up on the time you missed.” Molly said gently. “Don’t let that go to waste my darling.” 

“I don’t…. I do not want to talk about it, right now.” Caleb looked up from his hands and looked at Molly. 

“Understood.” Molly said, with a gentle nod. “Let me tell you about this client I had today..” 

And Molly told Caleb all about this strange rich lady who came in to him, asking if he could contact the spirit of her dead dog through his cards. He failed, but she still paid him handsomely and also left him with a reservation to a fancy Italian place in Beverly Hills and how Molly was planning on taking Caleb. 

“If you’re alright with that, that is.” 

“Are you asking me on a date?” Caleb asked. “I’m not good with subtleties, so are you asking me out?” He asked. 

“Yes, Caleb.” Molly grinned at the other man over the rim of his cup. “I could take Yasha, but I want to take you.” He said. He reached out and took Caleb’s hand in his, threading his fingers with the other man’s. “If you’re alright with going on a date with another man.” Molly said. He was pretty sure Caleb was at least bisexual, if not outright gay. 

Caleb blushed bright red and stammered a bit before taking a deep breath. He wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t used to people flirting with him and smiling at him and touching him. A twisted part of his mind was whispering that Molly was using him for something, and he hated that part of his soul agreed with the dark, venomous words. He slowly pulled back from Molly’s hand and shook the feeling of Molly’s grip off of it. 

“Oh.” Molly said, pulling back. “I seem to have misread the situation.” He said. “I am terribly sorry and I won’t flirt again.” 

“No, no Molly.” Caleb said. “I’m…it’s not that. I would very much like to go out with you, but you must understand. I am not used to this.” The words came slowly as Caleb picked through his grasp of English to find the right words. “I am not someone that most people desire. I am not someone that most people want. I am a bit of a mess. I am anxious and nervous and I can barely take care of myself.” Caleb explained. “So yes, I would like to go out with you but at the same time this is…” He fiddled with the tea cup. 

“Unexpected.” He decided upon. 

“If this unexpected I really need to be more obvious when I flirt with you.” Molly said, swirling his cup and taking a sip. “Finish your cup. I want to try something.” Caleb lifted an eyebrow at Molly and the blue haired man laughed. “Just do it.” Caleb did as Molly said. 

“Now what?” He asked. 

“Alright, mimic me.” Molly said. He swirled the cup a few times, put the saucer on the lid, and turned it over. He then reached out with his left hand and turned it three times. He watched Caleb do the same and he snatched up Caleb’s up and looked at it. He leaned back so the inside of the cup would be lit as he looked over the tea leaves. 

“You read tea leaves too?” Caleb asked, crossing his legs. “Is there anything you don’t do?” He asked. 

“Love magic.” Molly responded without thinking. 

“Love spells? You’ll read soggy leaves but won’t do love magic?” Caleb asked, confused. 

“Reading soggy leaves is beneficial to you. Love magic is wrong. There’s a time and a place for bindings and hexes and curses and even the evil eye. But love magic? Love is a force of nature, like the ocean or the tides or the moon. You can’t force the ocean to bend to your will anymore than you can bend the force of love to your will.” Molly explained as he read the cup. He glanced up at Caleb and saw that Caleb was actually looking him in the eyes. 

“Either they love you. Or they don’t.” Molly said. “No amount of magic in the world can change that.” His gaze fell back to the cup and he turned it so Caleb can see. 

“See, right here?” He pointed with his little finger to a shape in the leaves. It was a heart, in a circle. 

“I see. What does it mean?” Caleb asked. 

“What do you think it means?” Molly asked with a wink. Caleb laughed, shaking his head. 

He moved the tray to the roof top and inched closer to Molly. They ended up pressed together, Caleb’s chest against Molly’s shoulders as Molly showed him the various shapes in his cup. 

“And this one looks like a dog. Could mean loyalty or maybe you’re getting a dog in the future.” He said. 

“Or it could be the Grimm.” Caleb said. “From Harry Potter.” Molly laughed, throwing back his head. 

“You know, I didn’t even think of that.” He admitted, laughing. Caleb’s gaze flickered over Molly’s face as he laughed. He had crow’s feet in the corners of his eyes and deep laugh lines around the corner of his mouth and he needed a shave but Molly was, without a doubt, handsome. He was charming and funny and kind and thoughtful and the fact that he wanted to take Caleb on a date was nothing short of a miracle. 

“You never answered my question.” Molly said, smiling at Caleb. “What do you think of that?” He pointed to the first symbol. 

“Well, if I was pressed to answer it looks like a heart inside of something.” Caleb said. “Like walls.” 

“A heart that’s been walled off.” Molly muttered, glancing to Caleb. “But whose heart is it?” He asked. His gaze flickered to Caleb’s lip and the other man swallowed. 

Caleb felt a blush growing over his cheeks as his heart started to beat in double time. His mouth went dry and his hands grew clammy. His eyes flickered from the hoop in Molly’s eyebrow to the hoop in the center of his bottom lip. He wondered what that would feel like when he kissed Mollymauk. He wondered what that would feel like when Molly was sucking him off. His cock throbbed in his slacks and he licked his lips. 

Molly put down the cup with the clink of ceramic on brick and moved, straddling the ledge. He faced Caleb and cupped his cheek gently. Caleb was close enough to feel Molly’s breath on his cheeks, to smell the traces of tea, cigarette smoke, and toothpaste on his breath. 

“May I kiss you?” He asked softly. Molly ran his thumb over Caleb’s cheekbone and Caleb’s eyes fluttered shut briefly. 

“Yes.” Caleb said, nodding softly. Molly leaned forward half an inch and closed the gap. 

He kissed Caleb slowly and gently and softly, feeling his heart race in his throat. His hand fell from Caleb’s cheek to his ribs, holding him close as Caleb kissed him back. Caleb’s lips were dry and slightly chapped, and Molly ran his tongue along them gently.

Caleb whined and opened his mouth for Molly and gasped softly as he kissed the other man. Caleb’s hands came up to Molly’s shoulders and he ran his fingers over the silk of Molly’s robe as he felt Molly’s hands slide up his thigh. He pulled back and gasped for hair softly, his head swimming. Molly pressed his forehead against Caleb’s and slid his hands to the small of Caleb’s back. 

“Oh.” Molly said gently. “Wow.” He laughed softly. 

“What?” Caleb asked. His hands trailed over the silk, enjoying the feeling of it against his bare skin. 

“I’ve heard of fireworks when people kiss but that….that is new.” Molly confessed. He was telling the truth. He had only kissed Caleb once but he knew he was damned from the moment forward. He knew that he wouldn’t want to kiss anyone else, ever again. 

“You are not making any sense.” Caleb laughed. He ran his hands over Molly’s chest and up, his thumbs trailing over Molly’s skin. 

“You really like the robe, don’t you?” Molly asked against Caleb’s lips. 

“It feels nice.” Caleb explained. It was good texture against his skin. He wanted to get naked and wear it. He wanted to fuck Molly while he was wearing it. He wanted Molly to fuck him while he was wearing it. 

“I like it when you touch me.” Molly said, trailing his hands up and down Caleb’s strong thighs. “I like your hands on me. I like your mouth on me.” Molly pressed kisses down Caleb’s jaw, feeling the stubble scratch against his lips. “I like the way you kiss me. I like the way your muscles move under my hands.” Caleb gasped and tilted back his head for Molly. “I like the way you sound and I want to know what you sound like when I’m on top of you, fucking you, claiming you as my own for the night.” Molly nibbled on Caleb’s earlobe and the other man moaned. “I want to know what my name tastes like on your tongue.” 

“Molly, Molly.” Caleb was chanting Molly’s name as he ran his hand under the robe and over Molly’s chest. “Yes, God, yes.” He felt Molly’s fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt one by one and he reached up to help strip his upper body. 

“I want to know what you taste like. I want all of you, Caleb.” Molly flicked his tongue against the shell of Caleb’s ear, and ran it down Caleb’s neck. The stud that he had in was textured, and Caleb gasped at the feeling of his on his skin, arching into Molly’s hands. Molly sucked a mark into Caleb’s neck, cradling the back of his head as he crawled into Caleb’s lap. 

Caleb fell back onto the ledge of the rooftop, bringing Molly with him. He tangled a hand into Molly’s hair and pulled him into a kiss. His other hand fell to Molly’s hips and he ground into Molly’s body above him, gasping at the feeling of Molly’s cock through his sweats. Molly tugged on his bottom lip and shuddered at Caleb’s movements. 

“That’s it darling.” Molly moaned into Caleb’s mouth. “Let me hear you. Let me see you.” He braced himself above Caleb and reached down, shifting Caleb’s leg and pulled it over his hip. They were balanced a ledge three stories above the sidewalk, so Molly had to be careful, but he rocked down into Caleb’s body. Caleb arched off against the brick, his hands scrambling over Molly’s shoulders for purchase. 

Caleb was stunning like this, spread underneath Molly, a dark bruise blooming on his neck as his shirt fell open. His hair was splayed under him like flowers in a field and Molly bent down, running his tongue over one of Caleb’s nipples. 

“Oh God, Molly.” Caleb whined, threading his fingers into Molly’s hair as the other man ground into him. “Bed.” He gasped out, pulling Molly’s head away from his chest. “Bed now.” He kissed Molly as he sat up, pulling his shirt off. 

“Mine.” Molly said, standing up. “Mine’s closer.” He kissed Caleb as the dress shirt fell the gravel. They barely broke for breath as they headed down the steps and into the building and down the hall. Molly sucked another bruise into Caleb’s pale skin as he pinned the other man to his apartment door. He finally found the knob and turned it, guiding Caleb through the reading room and under the silk curtain and into his home. 

Caleb toed off his shoes the moment the door shut behind them. The smells of incense and weed hit him like a brick but he didn’t care. He chased Molly’s mouth as the blue haired man guided him through a kitchen and down a hallway. He felt hands on his belt as they tumbled through a doorway and Molly pulled it free from the loops, dropping it to the ground. 

“I love the way my name tastes in your mouth. I love the way you sound when you moan for me. I love the way you look when I taste you.” Molly said, pushing Caleb onto the bed. Molly pulled the robe of his shoulders and let it drop the ground. 

Caleb looked up at Molly and let his gaze wander. Molly looked wrecked; his face was flushed and his lips were swollen and his eyes were blown with lust and the front of sweats had both a tent and a wet spot in the front. Caleb felt his mouth run dry and before Molly could do anything else, Caleb was on his knees and moving. He grabbed Molly’s hips and ran his tongue over the shape of Molly’s cock in his sweatpants. 

“Oh fuck, Caleb.” Molly groaned, his hands coming to thread into Caleb’s hair. Caleb tasted Molly’s pre-spend through the cotton and groaned, sucking on the head of his cock lightly. 

“Goddamn, Caleb.” Molly groaned and Caleb pulled the cotton down. Molly’s cock was thick, and long enough to make Caleb’s mouth water. There was no jewelry on his cock, and the nest of hair was a dark brown. Caleb ran his tongue up the underside of his cock and swirled the flat of it around the head, tasting Molly. The other man reacted like Caleb had pressed a live wire to his skin. His hips jerked forward and Molly was moaning deep in his chest. 

“Goddamn you’re good at this.” Molly gasped out, his toes curling into the carpet. “Holy fuck Caleb. Your mouth is incredible.” He had to clench his jaw to keep from fucking into Caleb’s mouth. “God, Caleb you’re perfect.” He ran his hand over the back of Caleb’s head and slowly rocked his hips. 

“Your mouth is perfect. You’re so damn talented. Where did you learn to suck cock like this?” Molly knew he was rambling but he couldn’t stop. He was so overwhelmed by the feeling of Caleb’s mouth on his cock. “I need to find the man who taught you suck cock like a champ and thank him.” 

Molly wasn’t lying though. His mouth may have been running without rest but every word that came from it was truth. Caleb’s tongue was working magic on Molly’s cock and his hand had come up to work what wasn’t in Caleb’s mouth. Molly risked glancing down and he nearly came at the sight of Caleb, on his knees, in Molly’s bed, with his cock down his throat. Molly pulled back, gasping for breath as Caleb whined. 

“Darling, I’ll finish too soon if you keep that up.” He confessed. Molly pushed Caleb back on the bed and stepped out of his sweats, crawling over Caleb’s body. He kissed the other man, tasting himself on Caleb’s tongue as he undid the button on Caleb’s slacks and pulled the zipper down. He pulled Caleb’s cock out of his boxers and slacks and ran his thumb along the head. 

“Oh God, Molly.” Caleb writhed on the mattress as Molly worked up and down his cock. He tangled his hands in the sheets and arched into Molly’s hand. Molly kissed his way down Caleb’s neck and sucked another mark into the divot of his collarbones. 

“We’ll only go as far as you want, Caleb.” Molly gasped out, kissing up his neck and over his jaw. “I want all of you, but I’ll take as much as you’re willing to give me.” He kissed Caleb again, sucking on his bottom lip. 

“Fuck me, Molly.” Caleb whined. He kissed Molly back, tugging on the hoop in Molly’s lip with teeth. “Please.” He begged. Molly kissed him again, and Caleb whined into his mouth. 

“Yes.” Molly pulled away and dug into a bedside table for lube and a condom. 

He really, really wanted to raw Caleb, but that could wait until they got tested together. Some part of Molly’s brain was laughing at the fact that he was planning on getting tested with Caleb, but he ignored it. Right now, Caleb was in his bed, stripping naked, and he was hard and eager and willing and that is what Molly was going to focus on. He was going to focus on the beautiful, brilliant man in his bed and he could worry about the future later. 

He turned back to Caleb grabbing a pillow and shoving it under his hips. 

“So you are a bottom.” He joked. Caleb blushed and turned his head away from Molly. 

“Aww I’m sorry.” Molly laughed, kissing down Caleb’s chest. Caleb huffed and spread his legs for Molly. “You never answered my question, from the first night.” Molly said, laving a nipple with a tongue. 

“Oh?” Caleb arched his back, hearing Molly pop the lube open. 

“Are you gay?” Molly asked, spreading some lube on his fingers. He took the moment that Caleb was distracted to slide his index finger home. Caleb gasped, his hands flying to Molly’s shoulders as his head fell against the pillowcase. 

“Molly, you have a finger up my ass and I just sucked your dick. Does it really matter?” He whined, digging his nails into Molly’s skin as Molly slowly started to move. 

“Call it curiosity.” Molly said, licking a bead of sweat from Caleb’s jawline. 

“Yes!” Caleb called out. “Yes, goddamnit I’m gay!” Molly captured his mouth in a kiss. 

That was the last thing Caleb said for a while as Molly worked him open. It didn’t take long for Molly to find the bundle of nerves that turned Caleb into a writhing, gasping, boneless mess in his sheets.

“I could keep you here all day.” Molly whispered into Caleb’s ear, brushing the pad of his fingers against Caleb’s prostate. The man whined, his hands tracing Molly’s tattoos. “Keep you here, right on the edge, begging me for my cock, for my mouth, for my hand, for a toy, for anything other than my fingers.” He gasped out into the shell of Caleb’s ear. “I want to tie you up and fuck you until you’re boneless, I want to know what you taste like as you cum down my throat, I want to taste every inch of you, Caleb.” He captured Caleb’s mouth in a kiss, his cock throbbing from his own words. 

“Yes.” Caleb mewled under him. “All of it. God, yes Molly. Fuck me, please.” 

“Since you begged so beautifully, darling.” Molly kissed him again and pulled his hand out. He took a few moments to calm himself before ripping the condom open and rolling it onto his cock. He took the spare lube and ran it over his cock, knowing you could never have enough lube. He knelt between Caleb’s legs, taking a leg and pulling it up and over his shoulder. 

“Caleb, darling, are you ready?” Molly pressed small kisses into the soft skin of his inner thigh. 

“Yes.” Caleb reached out, tracing his fingers over Molly’s tattoos. “God, please, Molly.” He begged. 

Molly shuddered at the feeling of Caleb’s fingers on his ink. The tattooing process had made his skin much more sensitive than the rest of his body. 

“Don’t stop touching them.” He said, easing into Caleb. They gasped in unison, Molly’s head falling back as he struggled not to cum right there. The jewellery in his ear dug into his skin as he finally bottomed out. 

“Fuck.” He gasped out. “Oh Caleb, darling, my love.” He spread his hands on Caleb’s hips and opened his eyes. “You’re incredible.” He glanced down at Caleb and felt his breath taken away again. 

Caleb was stunningly beautiful. He was blissed out, arching into Molly’s touch, his blue eyes gone dark with lust as he ran his fingers over Molly’s tattoos. “Don’t stop.” Caleb begged, wriggling his hips beneath his hands. “Mollymauk.”

The sound of his name falling from Caleb’s lips was what broke him. His name was pronounced with such care and tenderness, like his name was a prayer or a psalm or a holy word that Caleb had devoted himself too. Molly knew then, that he loved Caleb. He knew then, that he was doomed to love this man until the end of his days. Molly pressed a kiss to the soft skin of Caleb’s knee and pulled back his hips and then slid home. 

Caleb arched off the bed, crying out as his toes curled in pleasure. He wouldn’t last long and he knew it. He was too wound up from Molly’s hands and Molly’s words. His hand traveled down Molly’s tattooed arm to grab his hand, and he wound his fingers with Molly’s. He tugged on Molly’s hand and the blue-haired man came down, Caleb’s leg slipping from his shoulder. Caleb moaned at the change in angle as Molly kissed him. 

“Yes.” He gasped into Molly’s mouth, his hand coming to curl against Molly’s shoulder. “Just perfect. Molly, yes, don’t stop.” He begged. He felt Molly’s free hand slip under his back and Molly dropped his head to Caleb’s shoulder. 

“Perfect.” Molly gasped out. “You’re perfect.” 

Molly had taken quite a few partners to bed, men and women and people who were both and people who were neither. He had had people in beds, in tents, in the backs of trucks and in empty carnival rides when everyone else had gone home. He’s been on the giving and the receiving end, sometimes at the same time. But never, in all his days, had sex been like this. Something to be cherished. Something damn near holy. Something made him think of sacraments and saints and the taste of the holy wafer on his tongue. Something that made him think of art, or love stories and poems. He felt his peak nearing as his breath caught in his throat. 

“Caleb, I’m close.” He turned his head, kissing Caleb. The man tugged on Molly’s lip ring with his teeth and Molly gasped, and then moaned as pleasure overwhelmed him. He groaned Caleb’s name into his mouth as he pressed his hips against the others’ as far as he could. His arm gave out and he collapsed the few inches onto Caleb’s chest, feeling Caleb’s length press into his belly. Molly shifted to the side, pulling out of Caleb as he grabbed his lover’s cock. 

“Come on darling.” He whispered into Caleb’s ear as he set up a rhythm. “I know you’re close. I can taste it on your skin, in your breath, on your tongue.” Molly said, his teeth catching on Caleb’s ear. “I want you to moan my name you come for me.” 

“Molly.” Caleb gasped writhing underneath Molly’s hand. Molly lifted himself up to watch Caleb’s face. “Molly please.” Caleb begged, his voice breaking with desperation. He was so close; his thighs were shaking and his hand was roaming up and over Molly’s chest and tears were forming in his eyes. He just needed permission. 

“Yes.” Molly said, knowing what Caleb needed. “Come for me darling.” 

That was all it took. Caleb’s eyes flew open as he gasped, arching off the sheets. His hand dug into Molly’s shoulder as the other ripped a hole in the cotton of his lover’s bed-sheets as his name was ripped from Caleb’s lips like it was a hymn, like it was something holy, something uttered to keep the darkness at bay. Caleb gasped for breath, his body shaking as he slowly wound down from his climax. 

Molly watched Caleb peak and felt his breath getting taken away. Caleb was beautiful. Molly pressed a gentle kiss to his lover’s shoulder as he gently worked Caleb through his pleasure. Once Caleb was no longer twitched Molly took the chance to roll over and grab the box of tissues from the bedside. He disposed of the condom and took a moment to wipe Caleb’s chest and stomach clean. Some of Caleb’s cum was on his hand and he shrugged, then licked it off. 

“Molly.” Caleb laughed, shaking his head. 

“What?” He asked, throwing the dirty tissues and the condom into the trash. 

“That was…” Caleb laughed. Molly laid on his back and Caleb rolled over into him. He rested his head on Molly’s shoulders and traced the coils of the snake with his fingers. 

“You’ve ruined me.” Molly confessed, kissing Caleb softly. “I can’t have anyone else now.” He said truthfully. “I can’t imagine anyone else in my bed after that.” 

“You’re just saying that because I sucked your cock.” Caleb teased. 

“No, I’m not.” Molly ran his hand up and down Caleb’s spine. He made a happy noise when Caleb’s fingers brushed over his collar bones. “You suck cock like an angel, but that’s not why I’m ruined for others.” 

“And why is that?” Caleb asked, tracing the petals of a peony on Molly’s chest. 

“Honestly, Caleb, I think I’m in love with you.” He said. Caleb’s hand froze on his chest as Caleb glanced up at him. 

“You barely know me.” Caleb said. “It’s just the hormones talking.” 

“Let me prove it.” Molly said. “Be with me. Only me.” Molly said, his eyes running over Caleb’s face. “Let me take care of you.” 

Caleb’s mouth opened and closed a few times as he thought. 

“I don’t know what to say.” He confessed truthfully. 

“You don’t have to say anything, my darling. Not until you’re ready to say it, if you’re ever going to be ready to say it.” Molly said. He ran his hand over Caleb’s scalp and his blue eyes fluttered shut. “Just let me be with you, for a little bit.” Molly said. “That’s all I ask of you.” 

“I…” Caleb bit his lip and sat up, pulling away from Molly. His touch was distracting and Caleb needed to gather his thoughts. 

“I do not do casual. So the fact I fell into bed with you means I already care for you.” He glanced over his shoulder at Molly. The man was cradling his head with a hand as his other started to trace up Caleb’s spine. “I do not know if it’s love, yet. I do not know if I’ve ever been in love, truly.” He confessed. “But…I am willing to try.” He shot Molly a shy smile. 

Molly beamed, sitting up in bed. He peppered Caleb’s shoulders with kisses, finding every single freckle and mole on Caleb’s pale skin. 

“That’s all we can do.” He said. “Stay the night?” He offered. 

“Of course.” Caleb said, kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I write for Widomauk too, now. Apparently. Lol. I have more Widofjord coming out, and a WidoFjordMauk thing as well. As alwa,s kudos and comments feed the plot bunnies. Find me on tumblr at matt-the-blind-cinnamon-roll and twitter at mebeshe4815.


End file.
